


Baby 3

by coldfusion9797



Series: Baby [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Family, Gen, Human Impala (Supernatural), Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Life in the bunker for a former muscle car and her boys.
Series: Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Baby 3

_The blacktop rolls away under her tyres, and there's nothing but the open road and classic rock and Dean's hand tapping out the rhythm of the music on her steering wheel..._

She wakes in a bed, in a human body, but a second ago she was her old self. She's never felt anything quite like this, it was kind of like _magic_ , and she decides she needs to tell Dean straight away.

She goes to his room, and springs onto his bed, bouncing to make him wake up.

"Dean. Dean! There were pictures in my head!"

"What?" he grumbles, blinking up at her.

"Pictures! When I was asleep. Who put them there?"

"Oh, you mean you had a dream?"

A dream? Dream... She's heard them talk about those, except maybe they used words like 'nightmare' and 'vision' more often.

"Yes. What does it mean?"

"Nothing mostly," he says, running a hand over his jaw. "Usually it's just messed up bits of your day or old memories. Things that have happened before. Or maybe things you're worried might happen. Why? What were you dreaming about?"

"You. And me. Just us, before I was like this. It was nice."

He kind of goes still and gives her a thoughtful look.

"Do you miss it?" he asks. "Do you like being human?" She recognises this tone of voice, knows it's the one he uses when he thinks he's not gonna like the answer he gets.

She isn't sure which answer he wants, so she just answers honestly.

"I don't really mind either way. As long as I'm with you and Sam."

He looks happy enough with that answer, and then her tummy rumbles.

"Can we have breakfast now?"

"Okay," he allows. "You always were pretty hungry."

-67-

Sometimes, she used to spend days in the garage, Dean popping in to check on her every now and then, maybe give her an oil change or something, but no driving. She used to wonder what they got up to while they were gone, and now she knows.

They spend a lot of time reading. They look through old books about demons and monsters and magic. This is how they know things, and she wants to know things too, except none of the letters make sense to her. She turns the book upside down, wondering if it might help her understand better.

Sam looks over, giving her a funny look.

"It doesn't make sense," she tells him.

"You can't read? Of course you can't..."

"I know the letters," she says, pointing a few out for him.

"Okay, that's good," he says. "It's a start. Reading is just knowing how all the letters go together. Here..."

He moves his chair over closer, grabs a pen and paper.

"S-A-M," he says, drawing the letters in a row. "Sam. See?"

"Now do mine," she says excitedly.

"Okay. B-A-B-Y. Baby. That's your name."

She wants to believe him, but it doesn't look right.

"No," she says, taking the pen, holding it the same as him. "C-N-K-" she begins, but he stops her.

"No, that was your registration. Here, try this..."

He pokes a few things on the iPad and then gives it to her.

"This is a reading app. You go through the exercises and it will teach you. And if you have any questions, we can help you."

She thinks that sounds like a good idea but looks over at Dean to make sure. He gives her a smile and a nod.

"Go ahead, Baby. You're smart. You'll pick it up quick."

So that's how they spend a lot of their time then, the boys looking at arcane symbols and old lore, while she tries to impress cartoon animals.

-67-

One thing she learns living at the bunker, is that not all food comes from a store ready to eat. Sometimes, the things they buy are just ingredients, and they have to figure out how to put them all together to make a meal.

Dean does most of the cooking and he's good at it. It's just knowing how all the parts go together, and he's always been clever like that.

She likes to help him, it's fun, splitting up the jobs and working together to make something tasty. It's another way to spend time together, and there is nothing, has never been anything, better than that.

Tonight they're making pizza from scratch, copying a video they found online. The chef on the screen tosses the dough into the air, spinning it into a circle.

"I have to try that," Dean says. She figures he'll be okay, he's pretty dexterous because of all the weapon handling, it'll be fun to see it in real life.

He launches the dough into the air, and it comes down unexpectedly, landing on the floor with a splat.

They both eye it for a moment then Dean quickly scoops it up.

"Let's make this one Sam's."

After that, he rolls the rest of the dough while she chops up all the toppings.

-67-

"Dean, listen," Baby says proudly. "I'm getting good."

He closes the laptop in front of him and focuses all his attention on the beautiful girl beside him. She's focusing on the screen in front of her, reading it out loud. She's slow, concentrating on each word, but she's picked it up very quickly and he is proud of her too.

She's reading an article from the Rapid City Journal, another story in the usual procession of deaths and disappearances they deal with.

"...cause of death was exsa... exsa-ning-goo..."

"Exsanguination," he pronounces for her. "It's a tricky one. It means-"

"They got their blood drained," she says. It makes sense that she knows, they've talked plenty of shop on the road over the years. "Do you think it's vampires?"

It's possible, they might have a hunt here, and he doesn't wanna leave Baby behind, but he can't take her into a fight without knowing she can take care of herself.

"Could be. Alright, Baby. Enough with the ABC's for today. Let's see what you got in the ring."

He gets up and clears a space.

"You want to fight?"

"I can't take you hunting if you can't defend yourself. It gets pretty messy sometimes. It's just practice. Come on, hit me here."

He holds up his palm for her to punch and she damn near breaks his hand when her fist connects.

"Ow..." he says, eyes watering, trying to shake it off.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," he lies, rubbing his aching hand. "I just underestimated you a little, I think." Which in hindsight was stupid, she was a muscle car after all, of course she's strong.

"Strength is one thing," he tells her. "But you've gotta be fast and smart too. Ready?"

She squares her feet and nods.

He throws a punch to test her reflexes, ready to pull it before he connects. She dodges it no sweat, countering with a hit to his shoulder and then a sweeping kick which knocks him off his feet. Then she's on top of him in a flash, pinning him down, is strong enough to keep him there, and yeah, he gets it, she can take care of herself.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"I've watched you and Sam fight plenty of monsters," she tells him. And that unfortunate moment is when Sam walks into the room.

"This looks fun..." he says, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Not a word," Dean tells him, as Baby springs to her feet and pulls him up.

"We're going to kill some vampires!" Baby announces to Sam, who shoots him a surprised look.

"Really?"

"Maybe," he allows. "Could be a job, you in?"

"Sure," Sam answers, that teasing tone in his voice again. "I can't wait to see Baby save your ass."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this series does actually have kind of a plot, bear with me 😅


End file.
